1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of using the apparatus for removing scratches from smooth surfaces such as glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grinding and polishing glass has been done utilizing rotary grinders. Removing scratches from the surfaces of glass, such as windshields without leaving detectable surface dpressions or irregularities in a cost effective process has not been accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,384 shows a device for removing surface imperfections from bent glass sheets. This involves the use of a hand-held rotating surfacing tool. A hard felt cylinder is used as the polishing tool, and held in a chuck while it is rotationally driven. However, the removal of a surface imperfection such as a scratch using this process requires a high degree of skill, and is a completely manual task.
While hand drill driven grinder discs also have been tried, they rotate slowly, which makes good scratch removal and polishing almost impossible. High rotational speeds help in making a satisfactory scratch removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,441 shows a device for surfacing glass and, in particular, polishing both surfaces of a glass sheet as the sheet moves between the two polishing devices.
A lapping machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,112, for lapping surfaces, and it shows an orbiting-type surfacing member that is independently rotatably mounted onto a type of a crank which in turn is power driven for rotation so that the actual polishing wheel orbits about the powered rotational axis.
Other types of glass grinders have been utilized with a flow of cutting fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,256 shows a cutting tool that has a vacuum created on the inside of the tool to draw liquid across the cutting edge.. The flow keeps the tool and workpiece cool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,094 shows a glass cutter which is driven from a motor having a hollow shaft through which a lubricating fluid is supplied to the cutter. In other words, the lubricating fluid is supplied from the interior of the shaft to the inside portions of the cutter and then the fluid flows out of the cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,922 also shows a grinder with a lubricating or cooling flow coming in through the center and out the edges of the grinding wheel.
Thus, the use of grinding wheels, including orbiting grinding wheels, has been advanced, and the flow of fluid from the center of the tool outwardly also has been shown. However, the present device includes structure which permits use of lapping and polishing tools for rapid, reliable and repeatable polishing for removing scratches from surfaces, such as the surface of a pane of glass, even when the pane is curved.